Moments I Would Kill To Keep
by BethPaigeClayton
Summary: A series of one-off fan-fictions based on the dates and adventures that the Eleventh Doctor and River Song have.
1. The Perfect Date

**Sorry it's really short, but I had nothing better to do then create something. It doesn't follow my main fan-fiction One True Love, but it is a part of a series of one-off fan-fictions about dates and adventures that River and the Doctor have.**

_**The Perfect Date.**_

For River it was another day in the Stormcage, sitting around with nothing to do. Suddenly, there was a bleeping noise that came from her communicator.

She looked at her communicator, there was a message from the Doctor, it read "River. Meet me at Cable Beach, Australia. 14th August 2019."

River put the coordinates and time stamp in the Vortex manipulator and within seconds she was standing on the sandy beaches. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the sun and light around her. She could see a dark figure walking towards her, she squinted her eyes and saw that it was the Doctor.

"So you came then Professor Song?" he shouted to River.

"I've never missed a date yet," she replied.

The Doctor walked over to River and pulled her in close. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Well," River started, "It's just a beach. A beautiful beach though." Rivers placed her hands on the Doctors chest, she could feel his hearts beating faster with every beat.

"River, follow me," the Doctor said grabbing Rivers hand.

"Where are we going sweetie," River asked.

The Doctor turned his head and smiled, "Spoilers" he replied. He knew that it kept River on her toes, even if she did want to know everything. The Doctor led River to a hotel room 5 minutes away from the beach. Every step of the way there River kept asking the Doctor what was going to happen, and he always replied with her trademark catchphrase, "Spoilers."

When they reached the hotel room the Doctor stopped, "Close your eyes River Song" he whispered.

"Last time I did that, you let me walk into a wall," she replied, "And that bleeding hurts sweetie."

The Doctor thought back to that day and let out a small chuckle, "Sorry," he apologized, "In my defense, I did tell you to stay still though honey," he added, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

River decided to trust the Doctor so she closed her eyes as he asked, "Promise I won't be going back with a gigantic bruise across my head this time?" she asked as she held out her hands.

"So little faith in me Song" he replied taking hold of her hands. The Doctor led River into the hotel room, without letting her walk into any walls or doors. He led her to the middle of the room, "Open your eyes Riv," he said letting go of her hands, but staying right by her side.

River looked around the room. There were flowers everywhere, and on the bed lay the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. "Is this for me sweetie?" she asked as she ran over to the bed.

"Anything for my River" he replied, "It's for dinner tonight."

River put the dress back on the bed and ran back over to the Doctor. She put her arms around his neck, "Thank you sweetie," she purred in his ear, "You know how to look after a girl."

"River Song... The woman created to kill me," he replied, "How could I not look after you." He smiled at River before kissing her. He looked at the clock and it read 4:02pm. "River, you have to get ready. Dinner is served in half an hour." he said, there was a slight panic in his voice. He wanted everything to go right for once.

River unhooked her arms from around the Doctors neck, "Better go make myself look beautiful then eh sweetie," she said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"You're always beautiful River" he shouted after her as she entered the bathroom.

"You know how to flatter a girl Doctor, I'll give you that," she shouted back at him.

The Doctor made a quick change into a white shirt, a black bow-tie, black trousers, blazer and shoes. "You nearly ready Song?" he shouted to River.

"Bring my dress and shoes to the bathroom please sweetie," she shouted back.

The Doctor walked over to the bed and picked up the dress and shoes and took them to the bathroom, there was silence for a while whist River finished getting ready.

The silence was broken by the sound of Rivers classic red heels clicking along the tiled flooring. "What do you think sweetie?" she asked as the exited the bathroom.

"Well..." the Doctor started, "I think you look perfect River. Just like always." The Doctor walked over to River and held out his arm, "Will you attend dinner with me Professor Song?" he asked in a posh, but funny, voice which made River laugh.

River took the Doctors arm, "Yes I will Doctor," she replied.

The Doctor and River walked along the same corridors they did half an hour ago, but this time they were both ready for dinner. The Doctor in his tuxedo and River in her black dress. Instead of going to the main dining hall in the hotel, the Doctor led River back to the beach.

"Why are we going to the beach?" River asked, "The dining hall is back that way."

"All will be revealed River," the Doctor replied, "Don't be some impatient, you're starting to sound like me."

When they finally reached the beach, there was a table on the beach, a table for two. The Doctor led River over to table.

"Is this all for us?" River asked.

"Yes, what do you think?" the Doctor asked as he pulled out a chair for River.

River sat down on the chair, "It's perfect. The perfect date."

For the rest of the night, River and the Doctor sat and ate food, talking about past adventures and possible future adventures. They ended their perfect date by walking bare-foot and hand in hand along Cable beach, the warm sea water washing over their feet.

Please review, it makes me happy. I love each and everyone of my readers.


	2. Forest of the Dead - My Version

**I know that this scene is mostly the Tenth Doctor and River, but I twisted it to what could, and should of happened. Hope you like it.**

_**Forest of the Dead - My Version**_

"These are our forests. They are our meat" Anita says. Her shadow starts to reach out to the Doctor.

The Doctor turns around to Anita, "Don't play games with me. You killed someone I liked," he shouts, "That is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up."

The shadow starts to withdraw, "You have one day," Anita says and then the suit collapses.

River rushes in, "Oh... Anita." She turns to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry" he starts, "She's been dead a while now. I told you to go!"

"Lux can manage without me," River replies walking over to the Doctor, "You can't." With that, she punches the Doctor and knocks him out.

º~º~º

The Doctor is handcuffed away from River, still knocked out. River is twisting some wires together, getting ready for the end of the countdown when she hears a familiar noise, one she shouldn't be hearing. It was the sound of the TARDIS. Within seconds of the noise ending a figure walks round the corner.

"River" the figure says.

"No, you can't be here" River replies. It was the Doctor, the Doctor that she knew.

The Doctor adjusts his bow-tie and walks over to River, "I know. But I had to say goodbye, even if it does hurt." Tears start to well in his eyes as he kneels down in front of her.

River puts her hand on his cheek, she knows how painful this is for him, "You know I can't do anything to change this sweetie," she says.

The Doctor looks up at River, "Thank you," he replies.

The handcuffed Doctor starts murmuring.

"You have to go!" River says, panicking. 

"I know," he replies as he stands up, "I love you Professor River Song."

"I love you too sweetie," she replies.

Before leaving, the Doctor leans in for one last kiss with his wife. After a few seconds, he turns around and he leaves her. He tries not to look pain, it would be too painful.

River watches the Doctor as he leaves, she wants him to turn around and say goodbye one last time, but deep down, she knows that he won't. It's too painful for him and he doesn't like endings.

"Auto-destruct in two minutes" the computer says.

The handcuffed Doctor finally wakes up, "Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing?" the Doctor says, "That's my job."

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" she replies.

The Doctor tries to get free, but he soon realizes that he is handcuffed. "Why am I handcuffed?" he asks, "Why do you even have handcuffs?"

"Spoilers" River says, trying to lighten things up, even though she knows what is about to happen.

The Doctor is still struggling to get free, "This is not a joke. Stop it now, This is going to kill you" I'd have a chance, you don't have any!" he says, annoyed.

River looks at him, she is starting to get annoyed, "You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download," River says, still twisting and fixing the wires.

"River, please. No," the Doctor pleads.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here," she starts to say, "The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you I mean, you turned up on my doorstep, with a new hair cut and a suit. You took me to the Darillium to see the Singing Towers," she lies, "What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you cried."

"Auto-destruct in one minute" the computer says.

"You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue," River sighs and looks down at her and the Doctors screwdrivers that are resting on her diary. "There's nothing you can do."

The Doctor tries reaching for one of the screwdrivers, but they are out of his reach. "You can let me do this!" he shouts.

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you" River says, there is a sadness in her eyes.

"Time can be re-written," the Doctor replies.

"Not those times. No one line. Don't you dare," she says, there's no way she would re-write those times, "It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run."

"River, you know my name." the Doctor starts.

"Auto-destruct in ten" the computer says.

"You whispered my name in my ear." the Doctor continues.

"Nine, eight, seven" the computer continues.

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could." The Doctor looks at River, he sees the sadness in her eyes. He knows there is no way he can stop her.

"Hush, now" River says in a hushed tone.

"Four three," the computer continues.

River looks at the Doctor, "Spoilers," she says, once again in a hushed tone.

"Two, one" the computer finishes the countdown.

River joins two power cables together. There is a bright blinding light and she is gone.

Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated as much as Matt Smith and bow-ties.


	3. Time of the Doctor - My Version

Authors note: Don't hate me please. I will admit, I loved, and cried, at the ending of the Christmas special. But I wanted to put River in there. She was married to him... I don't know, just don't hate me please.

_**Time of the Doctor - My Version.**_

As Clara walked into the TARDIS she saw the village clothes that the Doctor had previously worn strewn all over the floor. She looked over to the console in the centre of the TARDIS and saw a half eaten bowl of fish fingers and custard, which she smiled at. She looked around to see where the faint footsteps were coming from. As she looks over to the other side of the console room for the second time, she see's the Doctor and he smiles at her like nothing had happened.

"Doctor," she said happily.

The Doctor smiles once again, "Hello," he replies.

"You're young again. You're okay," Clara says relived, "You didn't even change your face."

"Ha!" the Doctor exclaims, "It's started. This is just the reset," he says as he walks over to the console. "A whole new regeneration cycle. Ooo," he added before picking up the bowl of fish fingers and custard and finishing it. "Taking a bit longer. Just breaking it in," he said, not sure about what is about to happen.

The Doctor flicked a few switches on the TARDIS console and set her into flight. "It all disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in a moment, like..." he took a moment to think of an example. "Breath on a mirror. Any moment now, he's a-coming."

"Who's coming?" Clara asked, confused.

"The Doctor," he replied.

"But you, you are the Doctor," Clara said sadly.

"Yep," the Doctor said, "And I always will be," he added. He held up his hand and he could see it start to glow an orange colour. He knew what was coming, he just didn't know how much time he had.

"But times change, and so must I," he said sadly. He had a feeling that told him to look at the stairs that led out of the control room. He saw a little girl running. A little girl with brown hair. One he had only seen once before, and he knew her name. "Melody," he called out.

"Who's Melody?" Clara asked. She couldn't see anyone. From her point of view there were only two people in the TARDIS, her and the Doctor. The Doctor she loved so much.

"My wife," he replied to Clara reliving her confusion. He looked back in the direction of Clara, "We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people, all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving," the Doctor said.

Clara stood in front of the Doctor, she had no idea what was coming. All she knew was that he was going to change, and she didn't want him too.

"So long as you remember all the people that you used to be," the Doctor continued. "I will not forget one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me."

The feeling that he had felt earlier cam back, but instead of a little girl running up the stairs, a grown woman. A woman with perfectly manicured nails. A woman with wild, space curls that he loved so much. The woman he loved more than the entire universe.

"River," he whispered.

"Hello sweetie," River replied as she placed her hand on his cheek. A tear rolled down her cheek, she had never cried in front of the Doctor before, but this was the last time that she was going to see him.

"I love you River," the Doctor whispered once more as he ran his hand through her hair one last time.

"I love you too sweetie," she whispered back with a smile. "Good night."

River suddenly vanished from the Doctors sight. He was back in the TARDIS, with Clara. The Doctor turned to face Clara as he took off his classic bow-tie.

Clara could see the pain on the Doctors face, not only because he had took his beloved bow-tie off, but because he truly didn't want to leave. "No, no," Clara pleaded, rushing towards the Doctor, she held her hand out. She wanted him to take it, to tell her everything would be fine

"Hey," the Doctor said, trying to reassure his companion. He held out his hand, their hands were inches apart.

"Please don't change," Clara pleaded.

The Doctor suddenly jerked back. He went from being young to old within a matter of seconds. Instead of being young, brown haired with gentle blue-green eyes, he was now tall, he had grey hair with piercing blue eyes.

Clara started at him in disbelief, how could he be the same man he was mere minutes ago. It was impossible.

The new Doctor started back at Clara, he jerked back and forwards again. "Kidneys," he shouted, "I've got new kidneys. I don't like the colour," he said unsatisfied.

"Of your kidneys?" Clara questioned.

The TARDIS suddenly started shaking, throwing the Doctor and Clara around.

"What's happening?" Clara questioned once again, panicking in the process.

"We're probably crashing," the Doctor said calmly. "Oh," he added quickly realizing what he had said.

"Into what?" Clara asked. She was full of questions considering what she had just witnessed.

"Stay calm," the Doctor said trying to calm down his panicking companion, "Just one question. Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?" he asked.

Please review, it makes me happy. I love each and everyone of my readers.


	4. The Story of Amelia Pond

_**The Story of Amelia Pond.**_

The Doctor rushed back into the TARDIS, "River!" he shouted, "Come here!"

"What is it sweetie?" River asked walking back into the control room. She had changed out of her black dress into a simple pair of jeans and a cream top.

"Listen to this," the Doctor said, as he sat down on the stairs.

"Listen to what?" River asked as she sat down next to him.

The Doctor put Amy's reading glasses on and pushed them up his nose. "Afterword by Amelia Williams. Hello, old friend," the Doctor started to read, River lent against him, listening to his every word. "And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be alone. Don't be alone Doctor."

Tears welled in both the Doctor, and Rivers eyes. This was truly beautiful. River squeezed the Doctors arm, telling him to go on.

"And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she is patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget," the Doctor continued reading. Tears dropped from his eyes, he still couldn't believe that they were the words of his best friend speaking out to him. "Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who will wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her that she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends," the Doctor finished. He looked over to River, who now had tiny tears dripping from her eyes.

"I knew she would do it," River said with a smile as she wiped away the tears. She hoped that the Doctor hadn't seen them.

The Doctor wiped away his own tears before River noticed. "Come on, we've got to go," he said enthusiastically as he rushed over to the console.

"Where are we going?" River asked.

"We're going to see Amelia Pond, the girl who waited," he replied pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"We're going to tell her a story?" River asked.

"Yes we are Song, we're going to do what she wanted."

The TARDIS materialized in the garden of Amelia Pond, the Doctor threw open the doors and there Amelia was, sitting on her suitcase, coat and hat on, ready for an adventure.

"You came back!" she said happily.

"Of course I came back. I always come back don't I River," the Doctor asked as he walked over to Amelia.

River stepped out of the TARDIS, "Yes sweetie, you do," she replied.

Amelia picked up her suitcase, "Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

River bent down so she was at Amelia height, "We're going to tell you great story, right Doctor," she asked, looking up at the Doctors sad face.

"Yeah," he said, "This is going to a great story Amelia Pond. But we first you got to go back to bed."

Amelia's faced dropped at the thought of no adventure, "Fine," she said moodily.

The Doctor picked up her little suitcase, and held his hand out for Amelia to take.

River tucked Amelia into her bed and sat down on the edge. "So you ready for the story?" she asked.

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, what's it about?"

The Doctor said down beside Amelia, copy River by sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's about a little girl who travels through time an space, who has lots of different adventures with a mad man in a blue box."

"Like your blue box?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," River replied.

"Me and the little girl, what shall we call her?" the Doctor asked Amelia.

"Errm," Amelia said as she thought, "Lets call her Amy because thats like my name."

"Okay then. Me and Amy went to a museum to look at stuff because stuff is cool. Amy was pestering me because we had been to past to see Winston Churchill, and we had also been to the future and saved a whale in outer space, but I hadn't taken her to a planet yet," the Doctor started. He looked over to River, he knew that she remembered this adventure well.

"And I was on a spaceship, there was something that I needed to do. I got out my gun, and I wrote on a box in the lost language of the Time Lords." River said, joining in the story.

"What did you write?" Amelia asked, curious.

"Hello sweetie," River replied with a small smile on her face as she looked over to the Doctor.

"Anyway, the box that she wrote on ended up in the museum that me and Amy were at, and as always, I got curious. We went back to the blue box and I got the coordinates that flew me to the ship that River was on," the Doctor continued.

River look over to Amelia, even though she was intrigued by the story, her eyes were dropping. "Anyway, a nasty man corned me by a door. I opened the door and flew out into space where the Doctor and Amy caught me in the blue box," River said, "And then we followed the big spaceship to a planet where it crashed."

By now, Amelia was fast asleep, but River and the Doctor finished the story of Amy walking through the forest blind, and how deadly the Weeping Angels were, it would probably be the last time that either of them saw her.

"I told him that the next time that I would see him would be when the Pandorica opened," River said with a small laugh.

"And I told her that it was a fairy-tale," the Doctor added. The Doctor thought back to the afterword that Amy had written and he knew that perfect way to end the story. "And this is the story of Amelia Pond, and this is how it begins," the Doctor said sadly ending the story.

River stood up and made sure that Amelia was comfortable, and walked round to the Doctor. She took his hand, "Come one sweetie, we have to go now," she said sadly.

Please review, it makes me happy. I love each and everyone of my readers.


End file.
